


'Till death do us part (oh wait no)

by Treesofmyheart



Series: Demise [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, demise - Freeform, demise is so good you guys, grian is a dragonbro, it's sick as hell, minecraft personas ONLY, rip grian though lol, the deadquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: Grian grins. “Are you telling me… that being a greyskin makes you horny?”Ren doesn’t answer, but shifts his hips and grinds down onto him. The wave of pleasure it sends through Grian is indescribable. It unlike anything he’s felt before. And he wants more.---------Grian died. And now he's here, in the deadquarters, cold and lifeless. And also, kinda horny?
Relationships: Grian/Rendog
Series: Demise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586395
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	'Till death do us part (oh wait no)

Grian’s eyes slam open and he gasps. Sounds of sizzling TNT echo around his skull, and he shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut, gripping his arms tightly around his body. He’s shaking, and his limbs feel strange and stiff. He can still taste the fear, that blind panic, the flash of light and the realisation and then-  
He gulps. He’s dead. He must be.  
Grian opens his eyes again and waits for them to adjust to the gloom. It takes him a moment, but he soon recognises his location; the deadquarters. He was here just a few hours ago, with False. They had felt invincible, then. Now he just feels cold.  
He’s in a new room, though. It has the same thick red carpeting and dark oak walls, but he doesn’t recognise the furniture. He’s on his knees on a low, wide table, in the middle of a rather cosy parlour room. There’s a fireplace nearby, the flames crackling and giving off a faint heat. It’s then he realises just how cold he is. His fingertips feel almost numb, and even as he turns to the fire to try to warm up a bit, the heat seems ineffectual.  
He glances down at his hands, then. There’s still black scaling on some of the fingers, and his claws are still sharp. He reaches up to his head; and, yep, the dragon horns are still there. So he’s still a Dragon Bro, despite having died. Grian closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down, when there’s a noise from the doorway.  
“So, Grian, ‘leader of the dragon cult’. You’ve joined our ranks, huh?”  
Grian turns to see Ren leaning against the doorway. It’s been a while since he’s seen him up close, and Grian can see the effect that being dead has had on him. His clothes are tattered, his skin is gaunt, and there’s a glint of sharp teeth behind that smile.  
“… Ren, I-”  
“It’s Grimdog now, bro.”  
Ren cuts him off, stepping closer. Grian shudders, looking up at him.  
“Okay, G-Grimdog. Who set that trap? How did that even-?”  
Ren lifts his hand and presses a finger on Grian’s lips. He leans down and Grian knows that if he were alive right now, his heart would be thumping so hard Ren would probably be able to hear it. There’s a strange, sizzling energy in the air that makes a shiver run down his spine, and Ren knows it.  
He brushes his hand from Grian’s lips to his cheek, and gazes at him for a second.  
“I’ve missed you, G.” He says softly. His grin has changed from something predatory to warm and joyful. “I’m glad we’re on the same team again, so I can see you without the threat of death hanging over our heads.”  
Grian’s cheeks flush, and his mouth hangs slightly ajar. “You’re glad I’m dead, huh, Ren?” He croaks, mouth dry. Ren’s mouth quirks, as he begins to push Grian back onto the table.  
“I’m a Greyskin. That’s what we do. You made this game, Grian.”  
Grian feels his back hit the table as he’s pressed against it by Ren, heat pooling low in his belly.  
“That’s not all Greyskins do, right, Ren?” He smirks, running hands up Ren’s chest. Ren just grins, leaning down to press his lips against Grian’s, but pulling back after a short time.  
“No, it’s definitely not the only thing we do. You should have seen Scar when Cub finally joined us… they were going at it for, like, days. And Tango and Impulse, well, I thought they were horny when they were alive… but now?”  
Grian grins. “Are you telling me… that being a Greyskin makes you horny?”  
Ren doesn’t answer, but shifts his hips and grinds down on Grian’s crotch. The wave of pleasure it sends through him is indescribable. It unlike anything he’s felt before. And he wants more.  
He grabs Ren’s collar and pulls him down into a kiss, bucking his hips to try and get more friction. Ren’s hands curl into his hair, and when one of his fingers brushes one of Grian’s horns, he can’t help but moan.  
“Ren, fuck, please, more, fuck.”  
Ren presses his mouth harder against Grian’s and wraps a hand around one of grian’s horns, raking his nails up the grooves on the side. The effect is immediate; Grian almost turns to jelly beneath him, legs quaking with pleasure.  
Ren pulls back for a second to admire Grian’s expression. He’s slightly breathless when he says, “Does that answer your question?”  
Grian barely hears him, still drunk on the feeling of Ren’s lips on his, Ren’s hands on his horns, Ren’s body grinding down on him. His eyes flutter open weakly and he nods.  
“I- I see what you mean now. I definitely need you to fuck me, right now. Like, this very second.”  
Ren grins, hands roaming, as Grian dissolves into pleasure below him, head lolling back on the table, mouth agape as he gasps and moans.  
Maybe it doesn’t matter if they’re dead. This type of body heat is better.


End file.
